Cousins
by NinjaDancer
Summary: Hinata and Kagome are cousins and they find out many dark secrets. Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

Hinata's POV

Knocking on the door I hold my bags. Good thing that the chakra mask works alot. An old man answered the door who I supposed was my uncle. I didn't know his name , but he looked really familiar. "Welcome Hinata-Chan !! Come in !", he said. I nod and walk in. The room looked relatively familiar , But nothing rings a bell. "Kagome !!! Come on ! Your cousin is here !", the old man yells up the stairs. I smile , Now there was someone I remember. My favorite cousin, Kagome. Neji still hates me for reasons I'm still not sure. Ah Well. The black haired cousin comes down and smiles at me. "Hey Hinata-Chan !", Kagome exclaims hugging me. I hug back. My cousin is the best and she said she wanted to introduce me to someone. I wonder who. "Kagome-Chan, Who did you want to introduce me to ?", I ask her interested. "Oh ! Yeah ! Come on !", she said running outside. We walk to a shrine with a well in it. "Why did you take me here ?", I ask. She snaps her fingers , "Oh yeah ! I forgot my bookbag ! I'll be right back !", Kagome exclaimed. She ran out of the shrine and I leaned on the well. Looking into the dark abiss I could have sworn I saw something. Then someone pushes me in , "Say hi to InuYasha for me !", a boys voice says as I fell down the well. What the Heck !?!? I felt like I was being sucked in. Oh yea , Byakugan. Doing a series of Handsigns my Byakugan apear. I gasp as I realize that Byakugan wouldn't help. Then I deactivated them. Gasping again I realized that my chakra mask was slipping off. Great... Just what I needed. A couple minutes later I realized that I was seemingly out cold outside of the well. I heard people whispering. "She looks kinda like Kagome , But that isn't her.", a boys voice whispers. My eyes open to look at everyone. One of my hands automaticly went to my head and I felt a cat ear. CRAP !!! I stood and they were staring at me then I did the only thing I could think of. I ran. While running I did another series of handsigns that covered up my NekoHanyou side. That was my biggest secret ever , other than ... that. One of my hands went to my front side of my neck tracing out the outline of key. Leaning against a tree I look around. I was lost.

Was this what Kagome wanted to show me ? Looking at the tree I was leaning on I noticed that it was huge ! Hugging my knees to my chest I fall asleep for only a moment. Make that a second , Because a strange scent wrafted under my nose. Another Hanyou ? What InuHanyou ? Opening my eyes I see a teen boy with dog ears, a teen monk, a teen girl with a boomerang , and a small fox demon. They were staring at my eyes.

"Yes ?", I ask softly. I didn't want to seem like a threat.

"Why were you asleep by the well ?", the boomerang girl asks me.

"I don't know.", I reply. Before any of them asked any more questions I heard Kagome's voice.

"Hey guys ! What's- Hinata-Chan !!! What're you doing here ? Why didn't you wait for me ?", Kagome exclaims. I sigh in releif.

"Where am I ?", I ask. They ignored my question.

"You know her , Kagome ?", the dog boy asks her irritated. Gosh , Who shoved a 30 foot pole up his butt ?

"She's my cousin.", Kagome says helping me up.

"Why're your eyes white ?", the small fox demon asks me.

"Are you blind ?", the boomerang girl asks me.

"This is my natural eye collor. I'm not blind.", I reply in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Guys ! Introduce yourselfs !!!", Kagome exclaims. But I wasn't really listening. The name InuYasha just sounded all too familiar.

"InuYasha." , the dog boy says.

"Sango.", the boomerang girl says.

"Miroku.", the monk says.

"Shippou.", the small fox demon says.

My eyes dart to a group of trees. I sensed a different chakra. A wolf chakra. Standing I look sternly at the trees.

"Who's there ?", I ask walking towards the trees. An older teenager comes out in wolf pelts. He looks at me and notices the key shape on my neck.

"Kouga !! What are you doing here ?!", InuYasha asks angrily. Looking over my shoulder at Kagome , "Kagome-Chan, I have to show you something.", I say. She nods. I'm ready to show her my real form. Performing a number of seals the mask slips off. My ears perk up and my claws grow back into place. I hear her gasp. Taking the katana off my hip I look at Kagome.

"I'm Hyuuga Nekoromi Hinata . Proud Kunoichi of Konoha. Captain of the ANBU. Princess of worlds.", I say looking at all of them. They were gaping. Wow ... I didn't think it would be that big of a shock. My gaze wandered over to Kouga. The outline of the key started to glow. My eyes darted up and I saw the woman that I've been looking for.

"Kikyou.", I hiss. InuYasha and Kagome look at me. "How do you know her ?", they ask at the same time. "My job is to send the dead back to hell. Even if it's hard.", I say walking towards her. InuYasha then got in front of me. I narrowed my eyes. Focusing my chakra in my feet and I jumped clear over him. Doing a series of handsigns I hit Kikyou in the forehead and she falls to the ground. Doing another number of handsigns and I seal her into hell. Kikyou's body turns into a pile of ash and her soul goes to hell. Looking over my shoulder I see all of them staring at me. "Why did you killl her ?!", InuYasha exclaims. "She was never alive.", I respond. Then Kouga...

To be continued ...

Kagura : Don't forget to R&R !!!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or InuYasha.

Hinata POV

Then Kouga gets right up in my face.

"Who are you?"

"Hinata."

Then I bend down and pick up a large shard from Kikyo's ashes. Then I pull out about five smaller shards and put them on top of the large shard. Enveloping them in my hands, I close my eyes. I start to focus my chakra into my hands. I feel something hot in my hands. Then I open my eyes. I open my hands and see one large shard, three-fourths finished. I tuck it into my pocket safely.

"Hinata-chan, Could I have that shard?" I hear Kagome ask. I look up at her sollemly.

"I'm sorry, you can't." Then InuYasha scoffs.

"So you want to be a full demon too?" I growl.

"No. I wish to destroy the shikon no tama." I tell them. They look surprised. Then I take a kunai.

"Which means…." Then I stab one of my legs and wince slightly as blood comes out. My fingers go into that leg and pulls out a shard. I blow on it lightly, it turns pure white. I connect it to the larger shard and it melts into it. One of my hands hovers over the wound and a green chakra emits. The gash starts to heal. Then I get back up and look at them, it was completely healed.

"I need to collect all of the jewel shards to destroy it." I state. I put the large shard into my pocket.

"I'm sorry, But know, I must take my leave." I tell them with a small bow. Then I turn away from them and jump up and onto the tree branches. I can't use my chakra too quickly, or else I might die. Why does that name InuYasha sound so familiar? I continue jumping from tree to tree. Then I land calmly on the ground a sigh.

"Have you been following me the entire time?" I ask. The person comes out and I see him standing there. I glare.

"Uchiha Sasuke." I whisper. He is one of the only people who would dare to come after me. Even after I left a note with an explosive tag. I had hated him ever since he had joined Orochimaru. But Naruto brought him back to Konoha and he has seemed to have taken an interest in me.

"Of course, Hina-hime." He whispered into my ear. A shiver went up and down my spine, this seemed to please him.

"What are you doing here?" I hiss at him. He puts his hands on my waist and puts his lips to my ear.

"For you." He hissed into my ear.



"Get your hands off of me." I hiss at him. He doesn't comply. Then I jump up on a branch behind him. I continue to glare at him.

"What do you really want Sasuke?" I ask him harshly. He has always tried to get me to go on a date with him. I always declined though, I decided to give up on boys when Naruto turned me down.

"You." Sasuke said licking his lips. Then, before I knew it, He trapped me against the tree. I felt my body freeze up. Why did Sasuke want me so much?

"Why do you want me?"

"You're perfect to me." Sasuke hissed into my ear as he nipped at my lobe. Then a brilliant idea came to my mind. His lips went down my neck and I moaned. But it wasn't out of pleasure, but disgust. Then I backed one of my legs up, I kicked him dead in the gut and he flew backwards and into another tree.

"I don't want to fall in love." I hiss at him before jumping off into the forest farther. I hid my chakra as I jumped from the trees. My hand goes up to my head and I don't feel my cat ears. I must've put the chakra mask on accidentally. I continued to jump from tree to tree. Then I dive into a nearby hot spring. It would cover my scent. I pull on my midnight blue hair and look up from the water without coming above the surface. I saw the real Sasuke jump past the hot spring. Once I couldn't sense his chakra anymore, I came back up above the surface. I take in a deep breath of air and pull myself so that I'm standing on the water. I start to wring out my hair. It was already drying itself.

"Master Jaken! I think we're lost!"

"Nonsense Rin!! I know exactly where we are!"

I look around to see a small girl and a demon toad thing.

"Hello Miss! We're lost! Can you tell us where we are?" the young girl said with a cute smile. I start to walk over to her, but the toad demon gets in front of her with the staff of two heads.

"She's a threat." The toad demon said. And the old man's head had flames coming out of his mouth. I jumped up quickly and landed on the water. I looked up calmly at the toad demon.

"I mean no harm." I say to them. I jump onto the land. I sit down in a meditating position.

"What is it you need?"I hear a calm, yet strangely threatening voice asks me. I looked over my shoulder and saw a dog demon man standing there. He wore fine clothing.

"Seshomaru-sama!" Rin and Jaken said. So, This is Seshomaru.

"I must take my leave." I say to him as I jump away from him and as I reach the cliff, he was standing there.

"May I ask you a question?" I nod.



"Why do you have a large shard of the shikon no tama?"

"I need to gather all of the shards to destroy it. Is that all you wish to ask?" He nods and I start to walk away. I shouldn't stay in this place too long. But I feel this very strong demonic aura. I look at the mountain and my hands hover over the mountain's side. There were cracks done in odd places. How strange…………. Then I ball my hands into a fist and punch the crumbling wall. The rocks crumble down and I let my mask slip off. I room inside of the mountain was left. A young girl with white hair, a white kimono and black eyes was standing there with a circular mirror in her hands was looking at me.

I UPDATE! I UPDATE! I UPDATE!

Kit: Can you believe I updated?!

Sasuke: Not really, Why am I the bad guy?

Kit: You're always the bad guy!

Sasuke: Am not!!

Kit: Are too!!

This goes on for half an hour.

Hinata: Leave at least five reviews.


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Dear Readers,

I give my extreme apologies, but I won't be continuing any of my stories unless I want to rewrite them on my new account.

**Kendall N.S.**

I'll only be rewriting or continuing two of the stories I have written. They are "Hinata Hokage" and "Reaching Up".

I'm very sorry, but I also hate these stupid author's notes, but I felt that you needed to know why I had such a prolonged absence. I have also started new fan fictions on my new account if you would like to see them; my new account is on my favorites list if you like to check it out. I suggest you do, if you don't it doesn't matter to me.

Thank you for being so nice as to leave review for my pitiful excuses for stories. I can assure you that I have gotten loads better on my new account.

With lots of love,

Kendall (aka Kit)


End file.
